


Try Not to Get Caught

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Semi-Public Sex, bit of humor, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: You hoped that Alisa wouldn't catch you and Lev.





	Try Not to Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> im finally on fall break so there may be more writing coming up!!
> 
> to celebrate the beginning of my break, here's some good ol' pwp with my favorite 6'4 cat!
> 
> and yes, this is gender neutral!!

" _Lev! Oh god- ah!_ "

The hand of your boyfriend covered your mouth, muffling your cries of pleasure.  
"Shh. Alisa and her girlfriend are right there in the living room. You wouldn't want them to hear, would you?"

You shook your head, trying to hold back your moans after a particularly hard thrust from Lev. You would have buried your face in one of the dumb cat pillows Lev owned had it not been that he was holding you with your back right against his chest with little room for movement.

"That's what I thought. You're lucky that they were probably too invested in that Korean drama to hear your little outburst. But just in case it happens again, open up."

Obeying, you opened your mouth enough for two of Lev's fingers to go in. Without being told, you began to suck on his fingers, ignoring the saliva that dribbled down the side of your mouth. You could hearing Lev mumbling small praises into your left ear and occasionally nibbling at your neck as he attempted to keep up strong thrusts with his free arm gripping your hip as best as he could.

Once his arm started to tire, he pulled out of you. Feeling uncomfortable at the sudden emptiness, you let out a small whine. Lev moved to lay down on the bed and pulled you to sit back down on his cock. In this position he had a perfect view of your face and all the expressions you made. Wanting to see your face twist with pleasure, he encouraged you to begin bouncing up and down.

You had to bite your lip to hold back all the groans and sighs that wanted to come out. Looking down at Lev, you could see that he was biting down on his lip too with a look of concentration on his face that you would see when he was going to spike in matches.  
It always brought a warm feeling within you to see that expression.

When you started feeling as if you were close, you told Lev.  
" _Shit-_ Hold on. Just wait for me a little longer."

You nodded at him, knowing it would be worth it to wait for him.

Lev's thrusts started to lose their rhythm and stuttered every once in a while as he began reaching the edge. He began trying to thrust harder and harder.

_So close. So damn close._

His thrusts became extremely sloppy as he had began to spurt himself within you, you couldn't less as you were finally able to cum.

As you both came down from your highs, you just remained as you were with him still inside. Once you caught your breath you looked down at your boyfriend.  
Looking at his blissed out expression, you let out a laugh and poked his cheek.

His green, cat-like eyes opened and locked with your eyes. He let out a quiet hum and brought a hand to your cheek. He began caressing your cheek as he asked what you wanted in a tired, husky tone.

"I think we should get cleaned up and raid your kitchen for snacks." Lev groaned and covered his face with a pillow.

"Lev, come on. I'm hungry!"  
You took the pillow that hid his face and hit him with it until he finally agreed to go get snacks with you.

(Hopefully, by the time you got dressed you wouldn't be so embarrassed to face Alisa and her girlfriend after what you had just done).


End file.
